First Dates
by oranginaholic
Summary: First dates, don't you just love 'em? Getting all nervous before that guy is about to ask you out. Or in the guys case getting nervous before asking out that girl you've had your eye on. This is just a quick lil fic about Marlene and Sirius' first date...
1. Chapter 1

**Popping the Question**

"You go on ahead Lily I need to ask Professor Flitwick about something," Marlene lied to her best friend taking a quick glance at Sirius Black. They were both in their sixth year, and had known each other since the first night they were both sorted into Gryffindor. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

flashback

_I wonder what they're goin to have us do at the sorting. I wish Mum had told me but no she said I'd just have to wait and see..._ It was Marlene's first year at Hogwarts and she was a bundle of nerves. There wasn't anyone there she had really met before. Her parents were divorced and she was their only child. Marlene's mom was a witch in her thirties who worked at the Ministry of Magic, and her dad was a muggle pushing forty whom she visited on the weekends.

As she was standing there with the other students waiting nervously to be called in for the sorting ceremony a boy with dark hair that fell just slightly in his dark eyes walked up to her and introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Sirius, Sirius Black. What's your name?" he had asked her.

"Marlene Cagle," she answered holding out her right hand," nice to meet you Sirius." They shook hands politely and Marlene started to stare off into space once again.

"You're very pretty," Sirius said looking at her. Marlene blushed slightly.

"Thank you, you're quite not exactly bad looking yourself," she replied.

"Yeah I know," he said laughing slightly and popping his collar a bit, "The girls just love me."

"Oh do they now," Marlene said sarcastically.

flash-forward

Marlene always considered herself friends with Sirius, but lately she had been wondering about becoming a bit more than that.

"Yeah sure," Lily replied rolling her eyes, "I'll wait for you in the hall." Marlene continued to place her things in her bag at an incredibly slow rate silently wishing Sirius would walk over. He had grown to be very handsome in the past few years that she had known him. Of course he had always been good looking, but now she had just begun to notice how attractive he really was.

"You comin' Padfoot?" James asked Sirius slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"No I think I'll hang back for a bit," he answered stealing a glance at Marlene from across the room. She had grown into quite an attractive young witch. She inherited dark blue eyes from her mother, and her dirty blonde hair curled loosely at her shoulders. She was certainly not the little girl he had met before the sorting ceremony anymore.

"Good luck with that Cagle girl then mate," James added with a grin. Sirius took a deep breath as James walked out of the classroom and made his way over to Marlene. His palms began to sweat and he never remembered being nervous about approaching a girl. In fact they usually came to him, but something about this one was different. All she had to do was speak to him and his heart would start to beat that much faster. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she just about jinxed him into next month in their fifth year. Whatever the reason he found it somewhat difficult to get his next words.

"Hullo Marlene," Sirius said his voice sounding far calmer than he actually felt. His palms had started sweating a bit. The few seconds he waited for her to respond felt like an eternity.

"Hi Sirius," she answered slinging her bag over her shoulder trying to appear nonchalant.

"So we got a Hogsmeade weekend coming up..."

"Yup, I think we do. It's next weekend I think, I dunno what I'm gonna do yet."

"So...d'you want to-y'know hang out with me that weekend just the er..two of us? Maybe we could get a drink at Three Broomsticks or something if you want," he said finally meeting Marlene's eyes as a smile spread across her face.

"That sounds like a great idea to me," Marlene answered blushing slightly, "Well I better get t-to lunch, Lily's waiting for me out in the hall. See you then." Marlene beamed as she walked out to find a very annoyed and hungry Lily and proceeded to tell her all the details of what had just happened over their lunch.

"So that's what was taking so long," Lily said smiling after Marlene was done telling her story, "Well all I can say is congratulations in making Sirius feel slightly awkward, but do be careful I mean you and I both know that reputation he has about breaking girls hearts."

"Yeah I know Lils, don't you worry about me," she said picking at her lunch, "I still can't wait for it though. I mean can you believe it? Me and Sirius going on..."

"A date yeah I know," Lily said finishing her sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Date**

"Do I look okay Lil?" Marlene asked looking at her reflection yet again.

"Yeah Mar, for the millionth time you look great," Lily said smiling.

"No really Lily, tell me the truth do I look ok?"

**So she said, "What's the problem, baby?"  
What's the problem I don't know**

"No you look awful. Is that what you want me to say?" Lily answered laughing, "You look just fine now hurry up and go you don't want to keep Sirius waiting do you?" Marlene fidgeted with her hair for one last second before snapping her compact mirror shut and nodding. "Well get a move on then," Lily said nudging her friend along.

"Alright, alright I'm going," Marlene said. She straightened herself up and walked out of the door. She wore all of her favorites today...favorite jeans, pink tank top, and favorite pair of pink chucks.

**Well, maybe I'm in love (love)**

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked holding out his hand to Marlene as she walked up to him in the entrance hall. She took his hand a chill running up her spine the moment their hands touched and they walked outside with the herd of students clambering their way through and talking about what they were going to do at Hogsmeade. The sky was a pale, clear shade of blue and a slight breeze swept through Marlene's dirty blonde hair.

**Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking about it**

"So what kind of mischief have you and those friends of yours been up to...what do you call yourselves, the Marauders?" Marlene asked conversationally.

"Not much it's actually been a slow week for us. Just the usual jinx or two on old Snivellus, and to answer your question Marauders is right. So where to first m'lady?"

**How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if its love (love)**

"How's about a trip to Zonko's? I feel I might need to purchase some dungbombs," Marlene said as they passed The Three Broomsticks.

"Right, right who wouldn't," Sirius replied. "To Zonko's Joke Shop it is then," he said pointing out the shop."

**Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
But I don't know nothing about love**

Marlene laughed surprised at how comfortable she felt around Sirius and raced him to the joke shop panting for breath when she reached the door. She laughed at Sirius when he lost and they both proceeded to purchase as much pranking equipment as they could hold.

**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**

"Why don't we go grab a butterbeer right quick? I have somewhere else I want to take you for lunch," Sirius said a mysterious glint in his eye, and "I mean If you want to that is."

"Of course I do," answered Marlene, "care to race again?"

"Nah, that's alright."

**So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**

"I'll go get us the drinks then," Sirius said after they got a table, "don't worry I'll pay for it."

"Alright if you say so," Marlene said in reply putting her money back in her pocket. She smiled to herself while Sirius went to get the drinks, wondering to herself where he was planning to take her next. There was something about him that seemed different to her now that he wasn't hanging around with the Marauders.

"Here's your butterbeer Marly," Sirius said sliding her the mug that was spilling foam from the brim.

"Marly?" Marlene said wrinkling her nose, "only my dad's ever called me that and gotten away with it you know."

"Oh sorry," Sirius answered to a slight taken aback Marlene, "I won't call you it then."

"No it's ok," Marlene said taking a sip of her drink, "I kind of liked it when you called me that."

**Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love**

"All right you all finished," Sirius asked after Marlene drained the remaining contents in her mug, "good let's get going then. Hope you like it." Sirius said leading her away from Hogsmeade and back to Hogwarts. "It's nothing fancy for lunch really just some sandwiches, pumpkin juice, and something from Honeydukes for dessert, but you can rest assured no one will bother us there."

**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**

Sirius stopped in front of the whomping willow and picked a branch off the ground poking a not in the tree. As the tree stopped moving Marlene wore a puzzled look on her face.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked still wearing the same puzzled expression.

"You'll see," answered Sirius simply leading Marlene into some kind of tunnel under the tree after making sure the coast was clear.

**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no**

"Come on in Marlene," Sirius said as she entered a strange room. In the middle there was a table set up with the food Sirius said was for lunch and two lit candles.

"How romantic Sirius," Marlene said laughing slightly, "a candlelit lunch."

**Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love**

"I thought you'd like it," Sirius said puling out her chair.

"Wait a minute," Marlene said taking a first bite of her sandwich, "are we in the Shrieking Shack?'

"Aren't you the clever one," Sirius said taking a bite out of his own sandwich. Marlene decided to save her questions for later.

**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love**

They continued to talk about all sorts of things school, each others friends, enemies, and what each others favorite things were.

"All right," Marlene said, "favorite color on three. One-two-three...PINK!"

"BLUE," Sirius yelled at the same time, "Ah pink the true mark of a girly girl, I should've known by the shirt and the shoes.

**We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love **

"What about you," Marlene asked, "why blue?"

"Makes me think about looking into your eyes. I'm not sure I've seen that shade of blue anywhere else," Sirius said smoothly after taking another swig of pumpkin juice.

**Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love **

"Good answer, good answer," Marlene said slightly blushing. "Oh and by the way congrats on having the guts to ask me out after what I did to you in fifth year," she added moving to the couch with a bite taken out of one of the legs.

**Accidentally  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**

"Thank you I appreciate it," said Sirius following her to the couch. He scooted in closer and put his arm around her waist.

**Accidentally  
Accidentally**

"You know I've never been nervous around a girl before," Sirius said, "that is until I met you. I really like you...sorry for sounding corny."

"It's alright," Marlene answered, "I really like you too..." Then Sirius leaned in closer and their lips met for the first time.

**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
Love ...I'm in love**


End file.
